HINATA'S WEDDING
by spider-boy
Summary: [DEDICADO A HINATACHAN]despues de darse cuenta que lo que snetia por sakura era solo amistad naruto fija su vista en hinata pero es demasiado tarde, ella esta apunto de casrse con kiba ¿podra naruto evitar perder a la mujer que ama? [naruhina posupuesto]


HINATA'S WEDDING

8 años despeus de que naruto se convirtiese en gennin, orochimaru habia muerto, itachi y sasuke fueron perdinados y admitidos en al aldea, naruto quein despues de haberse deado cuenta de que lo que snetia por sakura era solo amistadfija su vista en hinata pero por desgracia ella se casara con kiba el dia de hoy ¿que es lo que hara naruto ahora que la chica que ama esta apunto de casarse?

naruto se encontraba sentado en su cama meditando lo que habia ocurrido el dia de hoy, el dia de hoy habia recibido la invitacion para una boda, pero no cualquier boda sino a la boda de hinata por lo cual el rubio no sabia que hacer, durante mucho el rubio creyo estar enamorado de sakura, pero al final se dio cuenta de que ella era solo una amiga para el, y cuando comenzo a fijarse en hibnata era demasiado tarde para el pues ella estaba con kiba, al parecer hinata s ehabia olvidado por completo de naruto

-...kusooo ¿que debo hacer?naruto de dejo caer en la cama...es el dia mas importante para hinata y quiere que yo este ahi pero...yo...no se si sea lo mejor-

decia naruto mirando la invitacion

-...creo que deberia ir...despues de todo...toda konoha estra ahi...no todos los dias la heredera del clan hyuuga se casa...aunque...no se si pueda soportarlo...yo...en verdad amo a hinata pero...perdi mi oportunidad ¡porque¿¡porque fui tan estupido¿¡porque nunca me di cuenta de ello?-

naruto continuaba hablandoconsigo mismo dando vuelta spor toda la habitacion

-jajajaja, veo que no sabes que hacer-

se oyo una voz en la habitacion

-¿eh¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHI?-

dijo naruto mirando hacia todas partes

-...¬¬ dentro de ti baka-

dijo la voz

-...oh...ere stu kyuubi...mira no estoy de humor para hablar contigo asi que dejame en paz, tengo muchos problemas-

dijo naruto

-¿te refieres al asunto con la chica hyuuga?-

dijo kyuubi

-¡COMO LO SABES?-

dijo naruto sorprendido

-...baka...estoy sellado dentro de ti-

dijo el kyuubi un tanto molesto pro la incompetencia de su portador

-...y bien...¿que haras muchacho?-

pregunto kyuubi

-...no lo se...hianat quiere que este presente en su boda pero...yo...no se si pueda soportarlo...en verdad la amo pero...perdi mi oportunidad, ella ya se ha olvidado de minaruto se sienta en el sillo sujetando su cabeza...kusooo...esto es complicado...dime kyuubi ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-

dijo naruto a lo que el zorro solo comenzo a rir a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¿¡enamorarame¿yo? no me hagas reir, soy un demonio, yo no tengo esas emociones estupidas, las unicas emociones que tengo son el odio, la venganza, la ira...-

kyuubi continuo la lista

-...si, si, si, si ya entendi...no era para tanto-

dijo naruto molesto

-...¿y bien cico listo¿que vas a hacer?-

pregunto kyuubi a lo que naruto miro su traje en colcago en la puerta

-...olvidalo, no ire-

dijo naruto tirandose a la cama una vez mas

mientars tanto en la mancion hyuuga, todos los invitados a la boda comenzaban a llegar

-ohayou hinata-

saludo sakura

-ohayou...sa...sakura-san-

dijo hinata timidamente

-¿nerviosa por la boda?-

pregunto sakura

-...si...si...so...solo un poco-

dijo hinata

-descuida, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras-

dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-...e...eso espero...di...di...dime...¿donde esta sasuke-kun?-

pregunto hinata

-ah el...bueno..dijo que me adelantara, tenia unas cosas que arreglar con su hermano-

dijo skaura

-es verdad, ahora que akatsuki fue derrotado itachi-kun ha regresado a la aldea-

dijo hinata

-lo se...las cosas comienzan a mejorar, orochimaru murio, akatsuki se dislvio, sasuke e itachi volvieron a la aldea, alfin se respira paz en konoha-

dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-...si..a...asi...asi parece-

dijo hinata tambien con una sonrisa

-dime ¿donde estan los demas?-

pregunto sakura

-e...e...ellos aun no llegan-

dijo hinata

-...ya veo...asi que soy la primera-

dij sakura a lo que en ese mismo momento ino aparecio en el lugar acompañada de shikamaru

-vaya, veo que no soy la primera en llegar-

dijo ino

-ohayou ino-

saludo sakura

-ohayou ino-san-

saludo hinata

-...mendokuse...ino...¿porque me trajiste tan temprano?...todavia nisiquiera acaban de llegar los demas-

se quejo shikamaru

-no te quejes shika, ademas, soy dama de honor, se supone que debo llegar temprano-

dijo ino

-...si pero...¿porque me trajiste ami tambien?-

pregunto shikamaru

-porque sabia que si no lo hacia te ibas a quedar toda la tarde viendo las nubes -

dijo ino mirando fijamente a shikamaru

-...menodkuse...-

dijo shikamaru recostandose en el pasto a ver las nubes

-...suspira...el jamas cambiara-

se quejo ino

-bien, ya que estas aqui no seria mala idea que comenzaramos con algunos de los preparativos para la boda, claro, si no te molesta hinata-

dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-...n...no...d...de...descuiden-

dijo hinata

-bien, en ese caso ayudame a acomodra a los invitados-

dijo sakura mientars que ella e ino comenzaban a acomodar las sillas y demas cosas al tiempo que hinata solo miraba la entrada de la mancion hyuuga

mientars d eregreso en la casa de naruto, el se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando una pequeña cajita de color negro que tenia en sus manos

-¿aun conservas esa baratija?-

pregunto kyuubi

-...no es una baratija, y si, aun la conservo-

dijo naruto

-...cuando crei que no podias ser mas patetico...me sorprendes con algo como esto...-

dijo el kyuubi burlonamente

-...callate zorro estupido-

dijo naruto

-pero es la verdad ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya¿3 años? deberias tirar esa porqueria-

dijo kyuubi

-...dejame en paz kyuubi tengo mis motivos para concervarlo-

dijo naruto abriendo la caja en la cual se eocntraba un anillo

-...hinata...kusooo...si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho-

pensaba naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto se encontraba caminando por la scalles de konoha rumbo a la casa hyuuga, en su mano teni una pequeña cajita de color negro y dentro de esta un anillo, etaba decidido, no iba a dejar pasar ma stiempo, hoy era el dia en el que naruto le iba a proponer matrimonio a hinata

-...bien...hoy es el dia...te pediria que me deseases suerte kyuubi...pero se que eso no va a pasar-

dijo naruto

-si, si, si solo haz lo que tengas que hacer d euna vez muchacho-

dijo el zorro

-...kyuubi...tan amargado como siempre, en fin, no me importa que digas nada podra arruinarme este dia-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...es verdad...hoy es el dia en el que le pediras matrimonio a esa humana-

dijo el kyuubi no muy feliz

-por si no lo sabes ella tiene un nombre-

dijo naruto

-eso no me importa, para mi todos lops humanos son iguales-

dijo el zorro

- si, si, si lo que digas,bueno...llegamos...este es el momento de la verdad-

pensaba naruto mientras tocaba el timbre de la enorme mancion

-...¿si?-

dijo hanabi recibiendo a naruto

-hola hanabi-san, dime ¿esta hinata-chan en casa?-

pregunto naruto

-si, ella bajara en un segundo, pasa, puedes esperarla en la sala-

dijo hanabi a lo que naruto entro a la casa hyuuga y tomo aisnto en la sala, al cabo d eun rato hinata bajo las escaleras, al parecer se veia muy feliz

-¡ohayou hinata-chan!-

saludo naruto animadamante

-...o...o..ohayoy naruto-kun...di...dime..¿que te haces aqui?-

dijo hinata algo timida

-oh bueno, es solo que tenia algo muy importante que decirte-

dijo naruto

-en sierto modo...me...me...me alegra que estes aqui ya que yo tambien hay algo importante que quiero decirte y queria que fueras el primero en enterarte-

dijo hinata

-¿ah si¿y que es eso tan importante hinata?-

pregunto naruto curioso

-...bue...bueno...es solo que...y...yo...bueno...kiba-kun...el...-

dijo hinata mostrando un anillo de compromiso en su mano lo cual le deztrozo al corazon a naruto

-...ya...ya veo...asi que...kiba y tu se van a casar-

dijo naruto

-...aja...y bueno...tu eres alguien importante para mi naruto-kun y queria que fueras el primero en enterarte-

dijo hinata con una sonrisa

-...ya veo...bue...bueno...pues les deseo lo mejor a ambos...bueno...creo que mejor mevoy-

dijo naruto finjiendo una sonrisa y ocultadno el anillo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-e...e...espera naruto-kun...¿que era eso que querias decirme?-

pregunto hinata

-...ah...bueno...no es nada importante...bueno...yo...se me hace tarde asi que..creo que mejro me voy-

dijo naruto saleidno corriendo de la casa derramando lagrimas en el camino, al salir de la mancion konohamaru y su grupo lo esperaban cerca del lugar

-¡y bien¿¡que dijo ella?-

preunto konohamaru bastante animado pero naruto siguio de largo y lo ignoro

-...veo que las cosas no salieron como naruto tenia planeado-

dijo udon

-...pero...¿que pudo haber pasado ahi adentro para que naruto reaccionara de esa manera?-

pregunto moegi

-...narut-niichan...-

dijo konohamaru viendo como naruto se alejaba

unos kilometros adelante, en el lugar de entrenamiento dond enaruto se convirtio en gennin, naruto estaba destrozado, cuando alfin se habia dado cuenta de que amaba a hinata, y cuando depues de haber ahorrado durante 3 años para comprarle un anillo, el dia que se decide a proponerle matrimonio...ella esta comprometida con kiba, naruto no sabia que hacer, su corazon estaba hecho pedazos asi que lo unico que se le ocurrio fue golpear el poste en el que lo ataron 8 años años atras para desahogarse al tiempo que lloraba amargamente

-¡kuso¡kusooo¡KUSOOOOO!-

dijo naruto golpeando el poste con fuerza mientars kyuubi solo reia

-jajajajaja, eres patetico muchacho-

dijo kyuubi

-¡CALLATE¡TU JAMAS ME COMPRENDERIAS!-

dijo naruto furioso

-jajaja, aunque no lo creas te comprendo mas de lo que crees, he visto como los humanos hacen cosas tan estupidas por el amor, espero que con esto comprendas que el amor es solo u sentimiento que te hace debil-

dijo kyuubi riendo maliciosamente

-¡CALLATE¡CAAAAAAALLAAAAATEEEEE!-

dijo naruto quien no dejaba de golpear el poste al mismo tiempo que derramaba lagrimas cuando en ese momento konohamaru aparecio

-...naruto-niichan-

dijo konohamaru

-...konohamaru...¿como supiste que estaria aqui?-

pregunto naruto

-...bueno...es solo que...aqui es donde te convertiste en gennin y era aqui donde entrenabamos juntos...incluso fue en este mismo sitio donde me enseñaste el kagebunshin no jutsu aquella vez cuando me converti en gennin-

dijo konohamaru mirando el lugar

-...lamento que me veas de esta forma konohamaru-

dijo narutosecando sus lagrimas

-...descuidfa, te entiendo...se lo que paso...ya me entere de que hinata se casara con kiba-

dijo konohamaru

-...kusoo...en verdad soy patetico...todos esos años...y jamas me di cuenta de lo que snetia por hinata...hasta que era muy tarde-

dijo naruto

-...vamos naruto...no te rindas, aun hay una oportunidad, el naruto que yo conozco no se rendiria-

dijo konohamaru tratando de animar a naruto

-...el naruto que tu conocias murio el dia de hoy-

dijo naruto

-...vamos..no te desanimes¡vallamos a ichiraku¡yo invito! acabo de recibir el pago de mi primera mision como chuunin-

dijo konohamaru

-...no estoy de humor konohamaru-

dijo naruto mirando el anillo

-...bueno...en ese caso...¿que tal si entrenamos juntos¿que me dices?-

konohamaru trataba de animar a naruto peor era en vano

-...yo...solo quieor estar solo-

dijo naruto levantandose y caminando a casa

-...naruto-niichan...creo que fue mas duro para ti de lo que crei-

dijo konohamaru mientras veia como naruto se aleja

------------------------------------------------------------------fin del flashback------------------------------------------------------------------

-veo que no puedes sacarte lo que paso hace 2 meses de tu cabeza-

se burlaba kyuubi

-...deja de espiar en mis recuerdos-

dijo naruto

-oye, estoy sellado dentro de ti asi que tambein son mis recuerdos-

dijo el zorro

-...solo dejame en paz-

dijo naruto dandose la vuelta

-...¿y que haras¿faltaras a la boda?-

pregunto kyuubi

-...ya te dije que si...no podria soportar ver a hinata con alguien mas-

dijo naruto

-jajaja, los humanos si que son pateticos...esa chica estaba loca por ti y jamas te diste cuenta-

se burlaba kyuubi

-...¿siempre lo supiste verdad¿siempre supiste que ella estaba enamorada de mi?-

pregunto naruto

-¿saberlo? jajaja, nisiquiera paso 1 segundoantes de que me diera cuenta de ello-

el zorro seguia riendo maliciosamente

-...¿porque jaams me dijiste nada?-

dijo naruto un tanto molesto

-jamas me lo preguntaste-

se burlo el zorro

-...kusooo-

dijo naruto arrojando la caja con el anillo a la basura y recostandose y quedandose dormido

mientras tanto en la mansion hyuuga, la mayoria de los invitados ya habian llegado, solo faltaban unos cuantos, entre ellos naruto, por su parte los que ya habian llegado al lugar ayudaban a hinata con los preparativos, aunque algunos preferian recostarse a ver las nubes o devorar todas las botanas

-...comienzan a preocuparme sasuke e itachi...aun no llegan-

dijo sakura

-...¿que habra pasado con ellos?-

dijo ino a lo que en ese preciso momento sakuse e itachi aparecieron en la casa hyuuga

-¡sasuke-kun!-

sakura corrio a abrazar a sasuke

-¿porque tardaste tanto?-

pregunto la pelirosa

-...lo siento, es solo que alguinemira amenazadoramente a itachi tardo 1 hora en estar listo-

dijo sasuke

-...hey...almenos no soy el que se acabo toda el agua caliente por estar mas de 1 hora en la ducha-

dijo itachi devolviendole la mirada a sasuke

-bueno lo importante es que estas aqui sasuke-kun-

dijo sakura sonriendo a lo que sasuke olvido la pequeña pelea con su hermano y le sonrio dulcemente a sakura

-...lamento la demora sakura-

dijo sasuke

-...mejor me voy...ya van a empezar de cursis-

dijo itachi quien procedio a tomar asiento

-...sabes una cosa itachi...¬¬ me cais mejor cuando estabas en akatsuki-

dijo sasuke mirando amenzadoramente a su hermano

-por cierto sasuke-kun ¿has visto a naruto?-

pregunto sakura

-...no...a decir verdad no lo he visto-

dijo sasuke

-...es raro en el...no acostumbra llegar tarde-

dijo sakura

-no te preocupes, seguramente esta comiendo ramen, ya llegara-

dijo kiba

-...si tu lo dices-

dijo sakura a lo que hinata solo miraba fijamente la entrada

-...naruto-kun...¿acaso no recibiste tu invitacion?-

pensaba hinata

mientars tanto, en el departamento de naruto, el joven ojiazul dormia placidamente, al parecer se habia olvidado por completo de la boda, peor en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta por lo que el uzumaki no tiene mas remedio que ir a abrir

-...¿si?-

dijo naruto mientras abria la puertapara encontrarse con konohamaru

-naruto-niichan, se esta haciendo tarde ¿no piensas ir a la boda?-

pregunto konohmarau

-...no konohamaru...no ire-

dijo naruto sin animos

-...pero...es un momento importante para hinata y pues...deberias almenos asistir a la boda-

el joven chuunin miraba a naruto el cual se encontraba sin animos de hacer nada

-...lo siento konohamaru, peor no voy a ir, inventa una buena excusa, diles que estaba enfermo o algo asi-

dijo naruto

-...naruto-niichan...-

dijo konohamaru al ver como naruto entraba denuevo a su casa cerrando la puerta

-...supira...veo que has cambaido demasiado naruto...debe ser duro pra ti que la mujer que amas secase con alguien mas..-

pensaba konohamaru quien se encaminaba a la mansion hyuuga mientras naruto slo se recostaba una vez mas

mientras en la mansion hyuuga, los ultimos invitados comenzaban a llegar uno a uno peor seguian sin haber señales de naruto

-...¿porque demoras tanto naruto?-

sakura se preocupada mas a cada momento por naruto

-...calma sakura-san, seguramente el esta bien, talvez solo s ele hiso tarde-

dijo lee

-...lee tiene razon, conozco a naruto, el no faltaria a un evento como este-

dijo shino

-...neji...¿puedes usar tu byakugan para ver si naruto esta cerca?-

pregunto tenten

-...espera un segundoneji comenzo a formar los sellos ¡BYAKUGAN!-

dijo neji activando el byakugan buscando a naruto en los alrededores

-¿y bien?-

pregunto sakura

-...lo siento, no lo veo-

dijo neji desactivando la tecnica

-...naruto...¿donde te has metido?-

pensaba sakura quien seguia preocupada por el rubio mientras que por la puerta de la mancion entraban los ultimos de los invitados

-...gracias a dios que estan aqui, por un momento crei que no iban a venir-

dijo ino recibiendo al kazekage y sus hermanos

-...lo siento, es solo que tuve unos asuntos que atender antes de salir, lamento la demora-

dijo gaara

-descuida, lo importante es que estan aqui, vengan, les mostrare sus asientos-

dijo ino mientars llebava a temari, gaara y kankurou a sus lugares

-...ho...ho...hokage-sama...¿esta segura que naruto-kun recibio su invitacion?-

preguntaba hinata quien no dejaba de mirar la puerta

-...si, estoy segura, envie a shizune ayer para darle su invitacion a naruto-

contesto tsunade

-...naruto-kun...¿porque tardas tanto?-

penso hinata quien seguia mirando la puerta mientars que konohamaru acababa de llegar

-konohamaru...¿has visto a naruto?...-

pregunto hinata al joven chuunin

-...no...lo siento...-

mintio konohamaru quien aun se snetia mal por el pobre naruto

-...¿y bien?-

dijo hanabia acercandose a su compañero de equipo

-...¿y bien que?-

dijo konohamaru

-no me mientas konohamaru, se que viste a naruto-

dijo la hyuuga menor

-...¿y que importa si lo vi?-

dijo konohamaru

-que debes de sbaer porque no ha llegado, este es el dia mas importante para mi hermana y ella queria que naruto estuviera-

dijo hanabi

-...lo se...es solo que...bueno...-

dio konohamaru bajando la mirada

-...no digas mas...esa expresion en tu cara em dice todo-

dijo hanabi sentandose al lado de konohamaru

-...jamas habia visto a naruto asi...desde lo que paos hace 2 meses el no ha sido el mismo-

dijo konohamaru

-...lo se...me siento mal por el...mi hermana siempre estuvo enamorada de el pero...el jamas se dio cuenta...hasta que ya era tarde-

dijo hanabi

-...lo se...probablemente hinata ya se ha olbidado de el-

dijo konohamaru un tanto triste

-...noe stes tan seguro konohamaru-

dijo hanabi

-¿a que te refires?-

pregunto el muchacho

-...bueno...es solo que...esta mañana encontre esto en el cuarto de hinata-

dijo hanabi mostrandole una carta a konohamaru

-...ya veo...asi que hianat la escribio...¿que dice?-

pregunto konohamaru

-...leela-

dijo hanabi a lo que su compañero de equipo comenzo a leer la carta

"para naruto-kun

naruto-kun...bueno...yo...no me es facil decirte esto, se que esto talvez deberia decirtelo en persona pero no puedo, lo ientente, deveras inetnte dceirtelo en varias ocasiones peor jamas encontre el valor para lograrlo, por eso hoy la unica forma en la que encuentro como decirte lo que siento es atravez de esta carta...yo...bueno...mañana me casare con kiba-kun como te habia dicho y...antes de eso queria confesarte algo...desde que eramos niños yo siempre te admire naruto-kun, siempre te considere como un ejemplo a seguir, pero no solo eso, conforme iba observandote entrenar, conforme te veia en batalla y conforme paso el tiempo poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti...muchas veces intente decirtelo...pero no pude...incluso le dije a kiba-kun y shino-kun al respecto y ellos trataron de ayudarnos arreglando encuentros entre nosotros, como ese dia en ichiraku hace 5 años, o como la supuesta mision a la que kurenai-sensei y kakashi-san nos enviaron hace 4 años...pero...por una u otra razon jamas pude decirtelo, veo que no importa cuanto lo intente jamas podre cambiar pero almenos queria que lo supieras naruto-kun...te amo, y aun te amo pero...cuando te vi con sakura-chan hace1 año me di cuenta de que jamas seria correspondida...ese dia llore...llore mas de lo que habia lloraod en toda mi vida, por suerte kiba-kun estuvo ahi para animarme, llore toda la noche sobre sus brazos...y desde entpnces el me dijo lo que sentia por mi, el me dijo que desde hacia mucho tiempo el sentia algo por mi pero que no se atrevia a decirmelo ya que yo estab enamorada de ti, y aun lo estoy...solo que...tengo que seguir mi vida, y esto me duele, me duele en verdad pero...mi amor por ti jamas sera correspondido asi que...por eso decidi casarme con kiba eldia de hoy...bueno...ya lo he dicho naruto-kun, esto e slo que siento por ti...pero...se que tu jamas sentiras por mi lo que yo siento por ti asi que lo unico que me queda es desearte solo lo mejor naruto-kun, pero no importa lo que sucede siempre estaras en mi corazon

por siempre tuya: hyuuga hinata"

konohamaru no podia creer lo quee staba leyendo, hinata aun estaba enamorada de naruto, tras leer la carta el nieto del sandaime s elevanto rapidamente y salio corriendo del lugar con la carta en sus manos

-¡espera konohamaru¿¡a donde vas?-

pregunto hanabi

-¡debo encontrar a naruto¡el debe saber esto!-

dijo el joven chuunin

-¡pqeo que hay de la boda¡la ceremonia esta apunto de empezar, solo falta de llegar kakashi-san!-

dijo hanabi

-lo se pero esto es mas importante, tengo que irme-

dijo konohamaru quien se disponia a salir a toda velocidad pero hanabi lo tomo dle barzo

-espera konohamaru...yo voy contigo-

dijo hanabi

-...bien, debemos darnos prisa-

dijo konohamaru

-...solo espero que lleguemos atiempo-

dijo hanabi al tiempo que los 2 shinobis salieron a toda velocidad de la mancion pero..

-¿a donde se supone que van ustedes 2?-

dijo eni deteniendo a los 2 chicos

-neji-niisan...yo..bueno...konohamaru...y yo...tenemos que...-

dijo hanabi tratando de pensar enuan excusa

-...tenemos que encontrar a naruto, esto es imporatnte, asi que quitate de nuetsro camino-

dijo konohamaru

-...ya veo...bien dense prisa, la seremonia esta por comenzar-

dijo neji

-...neji-niisan...-

dijo hanabi confusa

-¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO¡DEBEN ENCONTRA A NARUTO ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!-

dijo neji

-...tienes razon...¡demonos prisa hanabi-san-

dijo konohamaru

-...ha..hai-

dijo hanabi mientras los 2 salian de la mansion

-...hanabi...konohmarau...konohamaru...porfavor dense prisa, traigan a naruto antes de que hinata cometa el peor error de su vida-

dijo neji mirando como los 2 muchachos se alejaban

-¿a donde fueron haanbi y konohamaru?-

pregunto tenten

-...fueron a buscar a naruto-

dijo neji

-...ya veo...ojala lo encuentren a tiempo...-

dijo tenten

-...yo tambien lo espero tenten...yo tambien lo espero-

dijo neji mientars que jiraiya anunciaba que la seremonia estaba apunto de comenzar por lo que todos tomaron sus lugares rezando porque hanabi y konohamaru llegaran a tiempo

mientars tanto en casa de naruto. hanabi y konohamaru tocaban a la pyerta esperando que naruto abriese esta

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

gritaba konohamaru pero la puerta no se abria

-...kusooo...¡hanabi¿puedes usar tu byakugan para ver si lo encuentars?-

pregunt konohmaru

-...s...si, eso creo-

dijo hanabi mientras que realizaba la tecnica e inspeccionaba la casa de naruto

-¡no esta¡naruto no esta!-

dijo hanabi

-¡NANI?-

dijo konohamaru derribando la puerta para buscar alguna señal de naruto

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

konohamaru buscaba por toda spartes pero como hamabia habia dicho naruto no esatan en casa

-...ksuooo...¿a donde pudo haber ido?-

se preguntaba konohamaru a lo que hanabi encontro una nota el el escritorio

-konohamaru, mira esto-

dijo hanabi mostrandole la nota a konohamaru

-...es la letra de naruto-

dijo konohamaru leyndo la nota

"para cuando lean esto yo ya me habre marchado asi que sere vrebe, ya no puedo seguir viviedno sin hinata, en verdad no puedo soportar el hecho de que hinata este por pertenecerle a alguien mas por lo que he decidido quitarme la vida, se que podra pareerles una cobardia pero no puedo soportarlo, no me di cuenta de que la amaba hasta que era muy tarde, no pude decirle lo que sentia hasta que ya era tarde, pero de lo que ma sme arrepiento es que en el dia mas importante de su vida...no estare ahi como le habia prometido, porfavor diganle a hinata que la amo y que no se preocupe por mi

atte: uzmaki naruto"

-¡no, no puede ser!-

dijo konohamaru sorprendido al leer la carta

-...no puede ser...naruto...el...llegamos tarde-

dijo hanabi tirandose al piso llorando

-...kusooo...kusoooo...¡KUSOOOOO!-

dijo konohamaru golpeando el piso con sus puños

-...jamas crei que naruto fuera capaz de hacer una cosa asi-

dijo hanabi

-...ni yo...yo...yo...kusoooo...si tan solo lo hubiera sabido yo...-

dijo konohamaru

-...lo se...pero..no podiamos saberlo konohamaru-

dijo hanabi a lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a llorar cuando konohamaru noto algo en la mesa

-¡hanabi-san¡mira!-

dijo konohamaru señalando un plato de ramen

-¿que hay con eso? solo es un plato de ramen-

dijo la hyuuga

-¡no mira!-

dijo konohamaru tomando el plato y mostrandoselo a hanabi

-¡este ramen es fresco¡naruto acab de salir!-

dijo konohamaru animado

-¿pero como lo encontraremos? no sabemos a donde pudo habrse marchado-

dijo hanabi

-eso dejamelo ami...naruto-niichan...creo que este es el mejor momento para usar la tecnica que em enseñastekonohamaru formo una secuncia de sellos para despues colocar sus dedos en cruz¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!.

grito el joven ninja a lo que cientos d ereplicas aparecieron por toda la habitacion

-¡escuchenme todos, nesesito de su ayuda para encontrar a naruto¡seperanse y busquen por toda konoha¡no hay tiempo!-

dijo konohamaru a lo que las replicas asintieron y slaieron en varias direcciones diferentes

-pero...¿que haremos nosotros?-

dijo hanabi

-...si conozco bien a naruto creo que se donde esta, peor no tenemos mucho tiempo-

dijo konohamaru tomando a hanabi dle brazo para salir corrindo en busca de naruto

mientras en la mansion hyuuga, los preparativos para la boda estaban casi completos

-...hanabi...konohamaru...¿porque tatdan tanto?-

pensaba neji quien se encontraba muy tenso

-...¿sucede algo neji?-

pregunto lee

-...no, no es nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso-

dijo neji

-nop deberias estarlo, despues de todo es la boda de hinata, deebrias estar feliz por ella-

dijo lee

-...si...talvez-

dijo neji

mientras cerca

-...ya tardaron demasiado-

penso tenten

-¿que te pasa tenten? pareces preocupada por algo-

dijo ino

-ino tiene razon, dime ¿que e slo que pasa?-

pregunto sakura

-...no...no es nada...solo pensaba-

dijo tenten

-...creo que se lo que piensas-

dijo sakura

-¿a que te refieres?-

dijo ino

-...me refiero a...tu sabes...a naruto-

dijo sakura

-...es verdad...el debe estar deztrozado al saber que hinata se casa con kiba-

dijo ino bajando la mirada

-...espero que la scosas acaben bien para todos-

dijo sakura

justo en ese momento una nube de aparecio revelando al ultimo de los invitados a la boda

-hola a todos-

saludo kakashi

-¡LLEGA TARDE!-

reprendio sakura a su sensei

-ah, lo siento, es solo que fui secuestrado por extraterrestres y luego me perdi en el camino de la vida-

dijo kakashi inventando otra estupida excusa

-¡MENTIROSO!-

reprendio sakura

-...veo que naruto aun no ha llegado-

dijo kakahsi buscando al rubio

-...lo se...y me preocuoa mucho kaakshi-sensei-

dijo sakura

-...eperemos que llegue pronto-

dijo kakashi un tanto preocupado

-...bien, todos a sus lugares, la seremonia esta por comenzar-

anuncio jiraiya por lo que la cremonia dio inicio

mientras tanto con hanabi y konohamaru, ellos habian llegado al lugar de entrenamientio donde naruto se habia convertido en gennin con la ezperanza de econtrar al ojiazul

-¿porque venimos aqui konohamaru?-

pregunto hanabi

-...porque si conozco bien a naruto se que el estar aqui en alguna parte-

dijo konohamaru

-...es verdad...este lugar significa mucho para el, depsues de todo qui fue donde hablo con mi hermana aquella vez en el examen de chuunin

-hanabi porfavor nesesito que uses tu byakugan una vez mas para buscar a naruto, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

dijo konohamaru

-...ha...hai-

dijo hanabi activando el byakugan y buscadno a naruto por toda la zona

-¡LO ENCONTRE!-

dijo hanabi

-¡DONDE ESTA?-

pregunto konohamaru a lo que hanabi señalo hacie el frente, tras etso los 2 shinobis salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que pudieron para evitar que naruto hiciera una estupidez

-...bien kyuubi...este es el final-

dijo naruto

-¿deverdad quieres hacer esto?-

pregunto el zorro

-...si...-

respondio naruto

-...lo dije antes y lo dire de nuevo muchacho...en verdad eres patetico, deberia luchar por el amor de esa humana en lugar de tomar esta salida tan cobarde-

dijo kyuubi

-...eso lo dices solo porque si yo muero tu mueres conmigo-

dijo naruto

-...en parte si, pero en parte porque pinso que deberias luchar por esa humana, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometi-

dijo el zorro

-...¿eh? crei que dijiste que jamas te habias enamorado-

dijo naruto

-...bien te menti...hace tiempo...existio alguien-

dijo kyuubi

-¿y quien era ella?-

pregunto naruto

-...no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

dijo naruto

-¿acaso es nekomata?-

pregunto naruto

-...¬¬ ¿es por espira tus recuerdos verdad?-

dijo kyuubi

-...¿verdad que no es agradable que espien tus recuerdos?-

dijo naruto

-...como sea...¿que vas a hacer chico?-

dijo el kyuubi

-...m gustaria creer que aun tengo una oportunidad con hinata...pero...-

naruto miro el anillo que habia tirado a la basura moemntos antes

-...pero ya no me queda nada porque vivir-

dijo naruto tomando un kunai y se disponia a atravezar su garganta con el

-...bien...si esa es tu decicion...nada puedo hacer...solo...antes de que acabes con nuestyra existencia...no importa lo que haya dicho...me agradas un poco-

dijo el zorro

-...jamas crei escucharte decir esto kyuubi-

dijo naruto

-...¬¬ solo no se lo mencionesa nadie, sino sere la verguenza para todos los bijuss-

dijo el zoro

-...bien...este es el adios...hinata...porfavor perdoname-

dijo naruto clavando el kunai en su garganta pero antes de que atravesase la piel un grito lo detiene

-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-

grito kobohamaru

-¡NARUTO-SAN!-

grito hanabi

-¿konohamaru¿hanabi¿que hacen aqui?-

pregunto naruto

-¡VINE PARA EVITAR QUE HICIERAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ!-

dijo konohamaru

-...olvidalo konohamaru...sin hinata ya no me queda una razon para vivir-

dijo naruto

-pero naruto-san, aun tiene suna oportunidad, mira-

dijo hanabi mientars que konohamaru le mostraba la carta a naruto

-¡NO PUEDE SER¿¡ACASO ESTO ES VERDAD?-

dijo naruto

-si es verdad naruto, encontre la carta esta mañana-

dijo naruto

-esto..esto..¡esto es genail¡aun tengo una oportunidad!-

dijo naruto

-¡pues no te quedes ahi parado y ve a la boda antes de que sea tarde!-

dijo konohamaru

-¡si¡tienes razon!-

dijo naruto quien salio lo mas rapido que pudo a la mansion hyuuga

mientras en la ya mencionada mancion, ya todos habian tomado sus asientos, las damas de honor estaban listas, y la marcha nupcial se escucho en la mansion y hinata aparecio caminando hacia el altar

-...luces hermosa el dia de hoy hinata-

dijo kiba

-...gra...gra...gracias kiba-kun-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...bien, es hora de comenzar, queridos compatriotas de konoha y aliados de la arena, estamos azqui reunidos para unir a hyuuga hinata y a inuzuka kiba en matrimonio-

dijo la hokage mientras que hinata no dejaba de mirra la entrada

-...naruto-kun...asi que al final no pude entregarte la carta...-

penso hinata

-...¿que te sucede hinata? luces preocupada-

dijo kiba

-...oh...no...no e snada kiba-kun-

dijo hinata finjiendo una sonrisa

-...naruto...date prisa...-

pensaba neji

mientras con naruto y los otros

-...kusoooo...aun estamos muy lejos dattebayo-

dijo naruto quein corria lo am srapido que podia acompañado de hanabi y konohamaru

-descuida naruto, conozco un atajo-

dijo konohamaru

-¡OH NO¡ESO SI QUE NO KONOHAMARU¡SIEMPRE QUE TOMAMOS UNO DE TUS ATAJOS TERMINAMOS PERDIDOS!-

dijo hanabi molesta

-...¿alguna mejor idea hanabi?-

dijo konohamaru

-...no lo se, solo sigue corriendo-

dijo hanabi

-...¡YA VEO LA MANSION!-

dijo naruto

-¡hanabi-san¿puedes ver si la ceremonia ya empezo con tu byakugan?-

dijo konohamaru

-...espera un segundo-

dijo hanabi mientars que con el byakugan examinaba la mansion

al mismo tiempo dentro de la mancion la boda estaba por consumarse

-...kiba ¿acxeptas a hinata como tu esposa?

pregunto tsunade

-porsupuesto-

dijo kiba

-...¿y tu hinata¿aceptas a kiba como tu esposo?-

dijo tsunade a lo que hinata no dejaba de mirar la entrada en espera de naruto

-(naruto-kun...veo que al final decidiste no venir)...ha...hai-

dijo hinata quien trataba de disimular su llanto

-...si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para...-

tsunade no acaba la frase ya que hanabi y konohamaru llegan al lugar acompañados de naruto

-¡DETENGAN ESTA BODA!-

grito naruto a lo que todos los prsentes se sorprendieron

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-

dijo hinata emocionada al ver como naruto habia llegado

-...¡hinata no lo hagas¡no puedes casarte con kiba!...hinata...yo...hinata yo te amo-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata rompio en llanto y se lanzo a los brazos de naruto

-naruto-kun...yo...o...no puedo creerlo...esto..yo...no se que decir-

dijo hinata

-...solo dime que tambien me amas-

dijo naruto

-...si...si naruto-kun, yo tambein te amo-

dijo hinata llorando en los brazos de naruto

-...vaya, asi que despeus de todo seguias enamorada de naruto-

dijo kiba

-...kiba-kun...yo...lo lamento pero...yo...-

dijo hinata quien se sentia mal or el pobre kiba

-no digas nada, lo que me importa es tu felicidad hinata-

dijo kiba con una sonrisa para luiego acercarse a naruto

-...naruto, ma ste vale cuidar bien de hinata...o sino te las veras conmigo-

dijo el inuzuka

-...prometo que la cuidare kiba, puedes estra tranquilo-

dijo naruto estrechando la mano de kiba

-...suspira...bien, supongo que mejor los dejo solos-

dijo kiba dandole un poco de privacidad a naruto y hinata

-...naruto-kun...peor dime..¿porque no viniste ahsta este momento?-

pregunto hinata

-...bueno...lo que sucede es que...-

dijo naruto

-...es una larga historia-

dijo konohamaru

-...eso no importa, lo importante es qeu estas aqui naruto-kun-

dijo hianata apoyandose en el pecho de naruto

-...por cierto hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte...yo...bueno...naruto saca el anillo de su bolsillo y s epone de rodillas-...hianta-chan...yo...¿te casarias conmigo?-

pregunto naruto

-...na...naruto-kun yo...-

dijo hinata sorprendia al ver el anillo

-...claro que acepto-

dijo hinata mientars derramaba lagrimas de fecilidad

-bueno ya oyeron, hinata y naruto se casaran y seria una lastiam desperdiciar todo esto ¿crees hanabi?-

dijo konohamaru

-...es verdad¿tu que dices hermana¿no seria una lastima desperdiciar todo esto?-

dijo hanabi a lo que hinata solo asintio

-...bien, ya oyeron, todos a sus lugares de nuevo-

dijo konohamaru al tiempo que todos retomaban sus lugares

-...bien ya perdi mucho tiempo asi que sere breve queridos hermanos blablablablablabla, hinata ¿aceptas casarte con naruto?-

pregunto tsunade-

-...ha...ha...hai tsunade-sama-

dijo hinata

-¿y tu naruto?-

dijo tsunade

-...acepto-

dijio tsuande

-por el poder de blablabblabla los declaro marido y mujer, besa a la chica y acabemos con esto-

dijo tsunade a lo que naruto deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la hyuuga mientars todos aplauidan a los nuevos señor y señora uzumaki

-...¿y bien¿¡que esperamos¡que empieze la fiesta!-

dijo kiba a lo que shino como buen dj que es puso algo de musica por lo que todos empezaron a bailar

-...me alegra que las cosas acabaran bien al final-

dijo tenten

-...lo se, ami tambien...aunque...me siento un poco mal por kiba-

dijo neji

-...descuida, el parece feliz-

dijo tenten señalando a kiba quien se divertia a lo grande

-...lo que un poco de alcohol puede lograr-

dijo neji

-...jejeje, si, es verdad-

dijo tenten

-...bueno...esta es una fiesta despues de todo asi que dime...¿quieres bailar?-

pregunto neji extendiendole la mano a tenten

-...crei que jamas me lo preguntarias-

dijo tenten tomando la mano de neji

mientars en otra parte

-...¿y¿que haras ahora?-

dijo itachi quein daba un trago a su refresco mientras hablaba con sasuke

-...¿a que te refires?-

dijo sasuke

-...tu sabes...ahora que orochimaru murio ¿cuales son tus objetivos ahora?-

dijo itachi

-...bueno, considerando lo que sucedio hace 3 años lña venganza dejo de ser mi prioridad...¬¬ aunque aveces aun tengo ganas de matarte-

dijo sasuke mirando amenazadoramente a itachi

-...jajajaja, oh vamos sasuke, sabes que eso no es verdad-

dijo itachi

-...¬¬ si...lo que digas hermano-

dijo sasuke

-¿y bien?-

dijo itachi

-¿y bien que?-

dijo sasuke

-me refiero a que haras ahora, ya que orochi murio, akatsuki esta desintegrado y todo eso...¿que haras tu?-

dijo sasuke

-...no lo se, supongo que continuare mi siguiente objetivo-

dijo sasuke

-...¿te refieres a restaurar nuestro clan?-

dij itachi

-exacto-

dijo sasuke mirando a sakura

-...ya veo...pues ¿que es lo que estas esperando?-

dijo itachi

-¿de que hablas?-

dijo sasuke

-me refiero a porque no formalizas tu relacion con sakura-

dijo itachi

-...no lo se-

dijo sasuke quien continuaba mirando a la haruno

-...bien, si algun dia te decides a formalizar las cosas me avisas-

dijo itachi quein se levanto y camino a otra parte de la mancion mientars sasuke continuaba mirando a sakura

mientras en otra parte

-conque aqui estabas-

diji temari acercandose lentamente a shikamaru

-...hola temari-

dijo shikamaru quein seguia mirando las nubes

-...¿que haces aqui atn solo shika¿no piensas unirte a la fiesta?-

dijo temari tomando asiento junto al nara

-...no lo creo, es problematico-

dijo shikamaru

-oh vamos shikamaru, animate, todos lso demas estan bailando y divirtiendose menos tu-

dijo temari

-...no lo se-

dijo el nara

-ya se, yo bailare contigo-

dijo temari

-...¿que?...te..temari...ejem,...yo-

dijo shikamaru quein com,enzaba a ponerse un tanto nervioso

-sin peros shikamaru-

dijo temari toamndo la mano del nara y llevandolo a a donde todos lso demas bailaban

-...suspira...vaya suerte la mia, primeo sasuke-kun se va con sakura y ahora shika se va con temari, veo que tengo mala suerte en esto del amor-

dijo ino

-oh vamos ino, no digas eso-

dijo chouji

-...bueno...es solo que comienzo a creer que estoy destinada a estar sola-

dijo ino

-...no digas eso ino, tu eres una chica muy linda...de...de deseguro encontraras a alguien-

dijo chouji

-...gracias chouji, tu siemre sabes como subirme el animo-

dijo ino besando a chouji en la mejilla

-...eeemmm...i...ino...me...me oreguntaba si...bueno...tu...ejem..¿bailarias conmigo?-

dijo chouji un tanto nervioso

-claro-

dijo ino tomando la mano de chouji quein se encontraba un tanto nervioso mientras que kiba y los demas veian a las gfelices parejas bailando

-...que asco de fiesta-

dijo kankurou

-...¿lo dices por el hecho de que somos los unicos sin pareja?-

dijo gaara

-...si, eso y por el hecho de que no hay sake-

dijo kankurou

-...es mejor asi hermano...eres insoportable cuando te embriagas-

dijo gaara

-...¬¬ callate-

dijo kankurou

-...¿hey que les pasa¿porque tan serios? esta es una fiesta diviertanse-

dijo kiba

-...no se como pudes decir eso depues de que pierdes a la chica con la que supuestamente ta casarias-

dijo kankurou

-na, no es para tanto, como diria neji, talvez el destino me tiene preparado algo mejor-

dijo kiba

-el tine razon, el hecho de que ahora estemos solos no significa que lo estemos toda la vida-

dijo gaara

-¡gaara tiene razon¡mientars la llama de la jventud arda en nuestros co...-

lee no acaab su frase ya que kankurou lo golpea en la cabeza

-...callate, no queremos otro sermon con la juventud¬¬-

dijo el marionetista

-...ok, ok losiento-

dijo lee

mientras con sasuke y sakura

-...sakura..bueno...hay algo que em gustaria preguntarte-

dijo sasuke

-...¿que sucede sasuke-kun?-

pregunto la haruno

-..bueno, es solo que hemos estado juntos por casi 1 año, y creo que es tiempo de...tu sabes...formalizar lo nuetro-

dijo sasuke

-¿a que te refieres sasuke-kun-

dijo sakura

-...escucha este no es mi estilo asi que sere breve, ahora que orochi murio y que las cosas con mi hermano han vuelto a la normalidad...mi siguiente objetivo e srestaurar mi clan y...no puedo hacerlo solo asi quesasuke s epone d erodillas...sakura...¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

dijo sasuke a lo que la haruno quedo en shock y solo se lanzo a los brazos de este

-...sauske-kun porsupuetso que acepto casarme contigo-

dijo sakura llorando de alegria por lo que sasuke le habia dicho

-...veo que despues de todo el clan uchiha no quedara en el olvido-

dijo itachi mirando la esena desde lejos

-...veo que estas feliz por tu hermano-

dijo kakahsi tomando aineto junto a itachi

-...si un poco, despues de todo merece algo de flicidad despues de todo lo que le hice pasar-

dijo itachi bajando la mirada

-...¿lo dices por lo que sucedio con el clan?-

dijo kakashi

-...asi es-

dijo itachi

-no te atormentes mas cone so itachi, eso quedo en el pasado, ademas, despues de todo tu no fuiste quien acabo con el clan sino orochimaru-

dijo kakashi

-...lo se, es solo que me siento culpable por haberlehecho creer a sasuke que fui yo quien asesino al clan y hacer que el se volviese fuerte a cualquier precio mientars yo me infiltraba en akatsuki para encontrar al verdadero asesino-

dijo itachi

-eso ya no importa, todo ha sido aclarado itachi, ahora eres nuevamente un ninja de konoha, y se que tu hermano ya te ha perdonado-

dijo kakashi

-...si, talvez tenga razon-

dijo itachi quein sonrio levemente al ver como su hermano le habia propuesto matrimonio a sakura

mientars con naruto y hinata

-...vaya, aun no puedo creerlo-

dijo naruto

-¿que sucede naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata

-oh, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, es solo que no puedo creer que depseus de todo lo que pasamos tu y yo estemos juntos apesar de todo-

dijo naruto

-...lo se naruto-kun...esto es como un sueño-

dijo hinata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de naruto

-...hinata, lamento haber llagado tarde-

dijo naruto

-no te preocupes naruto-kun, lo importante es que viniste, y mas importante aunque despues de todo mis sentimientos hacia ti eran correspondidos-

dijo hinata

-...lo se, me alegra saber eso ami tambien-

dijo naruto quien rodeo a hinata con su brazo mientras que eran observados desde lejos

-me alegra saber que la scosa sterminaron bien al final-

dijo hanabi

-lo se, ami tambien-

dijo konohamaru

-...mira todas esas parejas, parece que todo salio bie para la mayoria-

dijo hanbi mirando como el ersto d ela sparejas bailaban y acercandose un poco a konohamaru

-...eemmm...ha..hanabi-san...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

dijo konohamaru

-...dime-

dijo hanabi mirando a su compañero de equipo

-...bueno, ya que la mayoria esta bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta pues...ejem...¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

dijo konohamaru a lo que hanabi solo sonrio mientars tomaba su mano

-claro ah,y por sierto, no tienes que decirme hanabi-san, puedes llamarme simplemente hanabi-

dijo la hyuuga menor mientras ella y konohamaru tambien difrutaban de la fiesta

mientars con ino y chouji

-oye chouji, no sabia que fueses tan bien bailarin-

dijo ino

-...bue...bueno...solo hago lo que puedo-

dijo chouji aun un poco nervioso

-pero esque en verdad lo haces muy bien-

dijo ino a lo que chouji se puso mas nervioso

-...mmm...¿chouji¿te pasa algo?-

dijo ino

-...eeemmm...i..ino...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

dijo chouji

-claro-

dijo ino

-...bueno...ejem...si hay una persona de la que estes enamorada...pero...temes que te rechaze...¿te atreverias a decirselo-

dijo chouji

-...mmm...ya veo, asi que eso era...¿y bien¿quien es la afortunada?-

dijo ino

-...pues...ejem...t...tu-

dijo chouji a lo que ino se sorprendi

-¿...ch...chouji?-

dijo ino aun tratando de asimilar lo que el akimichi le acababa de decir

-...lo siento...cre..creo que no debi decir eso...es solo que desde hacia algun tiempo sentia algo por ti pero..no me atrevia a dceirtelo porque..-

dijo chouji a lo que ino lo interrumpe

-...porque temias que te rechazara por tu peso-

dijo ino a lo que chouji solo asintio

-...no digas eso chouji, tu eres un chico con muy buenos sentimientos, eres amable, y ademas...-

dijo ino a lo que chouji also un poco la mirada

-...me gustan los chicos un poco llenitos-

dijo ino cerrandole un ojo a chouji

-...ino...eso significa que...-

dijo chouji

-...mhm...no me importa tu apariencia chouji, lo que me importa es lo que hay debajo-

dijo ino besando tiernamente a chouji mientras que shikamaru los observaba

-...mmmm..veo que chouji se lo dijo despues de todo-

dijo shikamaru

-¿de que hablas?-

dijo temari

-oh, nada, es solo que chouji em habia dicho hace tiempo que le gustaba ino-

dijo shikamaru

-...ya veo, asi que por eso luces tan feliz-

dijo temari

-...bueno, chouji e smi mejor amigo y pues me alegro que el haya encontrado a alguien-

dijo shikamaru

-...mmm...¿y que hay d eti shikamaru?...¿hay alguna chica especial para ti?-

dijo temari poniendo un poco nervioso a shikamaru

-...ejem...yo...no..para nada, las mujeres son en verdad problematicas-

dijo shikamaru queion se comenzaba a poner un tanto nervioso

-...oh vamos shikamaru, no me mientas-

dijo temari mirando fijamente al nara

-...e...e...es la verdad...para mi las mujeres son muy problematicas y...-

dhikamaru no acaba su farse ya que temari inesperadamente lo beso en los labios ocasionando que el nara s epusiera todavia ams nervioso

-...te...te..temari..¿porque rayos hiciste eso?-

dijo shikamaru quien comenzaba a adquirir un color rojo

-...por nada, solo queria comprobar algo-

dijo temari cerrandoleun ojo a shikamaru

-...temrai..¿que insinuas?-

dijo shikamaru

-...nada, amenos que...tu insinues algo-

dijo shikamaru

-...suspira mendokuse-

dijo shikamaru

-¿que sucede shika?-

dijo temari

-nada...es solo que...creo que estoy enamorado...y es problematico-

dijo shikamaru dandole una leve sonrisa a temari

-...lo sabia-

dijo temari

-¿saber que?-

dijo shikamaru

-sabia que si habia una chica especial para ti-

dijo temari

-...bueno...si talvez solo que..no le menciones de esto a nadie-

dijo shikamaru mientars le devolvia el beso a temari

asi pues la fiesta continuo hasta un poc mas tarde y todos comenzaban a irse, no sin antes esperar a que la novia arrojara el ramo y temari fue quien lo atrapo lo que puso un poco nervioso a shikamaru, al final solo hinata y naruto quedaban en la mansion hyuuga

-...hoy fue un gran dia ¿no crees hinata?-

dijo naruto

-...aja...y..y ams aun porque estuve contigo naruto-kun-

dijo hinata quien comenzaba a quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de naruto

-...me alegro que todo haya tenido un final feliz...¿ati no kyuubi?-

dijo naruto

-...si, si, si lo que sea-

dijo el zorro

-...por cierto kyuubi...¿es verdad lo que me dijiste?...lo que me dijiste respecto a que te agrado-

dijo naruto

-...¬¬ si le mencionas de esto a alguien ere shombre muerto-

dijo kyuubi a lo que naruto solo rio

.ok, ok no se lo dire a nadie kyuubi-

dijo naruto mirando a hinata quien ya se habia quedado dormida

-...es tan hermosa cuando duerme-

dijo naruto tomando a hinata en sus brazos

-...¿y bien?...¿que haras ahora muchacho?-

dijo kyuubi

-...no lo se, ya tendre mucho tiempo para pensralo esto es solo el comeinzo-

dijo naruto llevando a hinata dentro de la casa

7 años despues

-...¿donde estan todos?...ya tardaron demasiado-

dijo naruto quien daba vueltas por toda la casa

-calma naruto, no deben de tardar en llegar-

dijo hinata a lo que suena el timbre

-¿lo ves?-

dijo hinata con una sonrisa a lo que naruto abrio la puerta para encontrarse con sasuke y sakura

-...me alegro de que llegaran ¿porque tardaron tanto?-

dijo naruto

-lo siento, esque acabamos d erecojer a obito e la academia, iruka cree que el podra graduarse en poco tiempo-

dijo sasuke

-papa...¿puedo ir a jugar con hibari-chan?-

pregunto un niño muy parecido a sauske

-bien, pero no se demoren mucho obito, la fiesta empezara pronto-

dijo sasuke

-descuida papa, no tardaremos

dijo obitoa quien fue a buscar a hibari

-...veo que despues de todo el clan uchiha poco a poco comienza a levatrase-

dijo naruto

-asi es, todo gracias a sakura-

dijo sasuke abrazando a su esposa mientra que los demas comenzaban a llegar

-...hey, shikamaru, veo que tu tambien viniste-

dijo naruto saludando al nara y a su esposa

-...hola naruto-

dijo shikamaru

-hola a todos-

saludo temari

-...¿como les ha ido?-

dijo sakura

-...bien...supongo-

dijo shikamaru

-...me alegra, diganme ¿saben cuanto tardaran gaara y kankurou en venir?-

dijo hinata

-...no lo se, dijeron que llegarian a tiempo para la fiesta-

dijo temari

-...ya deberian estar aqui-

dijo shikamaru a lo que gaara y kankurou alfin llegaban

-...¿hablaban de nosotros?-

dijo kankurou

-hey muchachos, me alegra que hayan podido llegar-

dijo naruto

-si, si, si lo que sea ¿donde pongo el raglo?-

dijo kankurou

-en la mesa con lso demas-

dijo naruto a loq ue gaara y kankurou colocaron lso regalos que llebaban para la hija de naruto ay que hoy era su cumpleaños

-...debes estar feliz, hoy es el dia en que la heredera hyuugacumple 7 años-

dijo gaara

-...lo se, ha demostrado tener grandes habilidades ninja, incluso esta entre los emjores de su clase junto con obito-

dijo naruto

-..bueno, no por nada es la hija del sexto hokage-

sonrio hinata

-por cierto ¿donde esta ella?-

pregunto sakura

-esta auera jugando con obito, en un momento la llamo-

dijo naruto

-¡hibari!-

grito naruto a lo que una pequeña niña, era identic a hinata en todos los aspcetos salvo por el color de su cabello que era rubio y por las 3 rayitas en ambas de sus mejillas

-¿que sucede papa?-

dijo hibari

-no es nada, es solo que los demas querian verte-

dijo naruto

-...hola hibari-chan ¿como ahs estado?-

dijo sakura hachandose y mirando a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa

-...bien, gracias señora uchiha-

dijo hibari

-¿cuantos años cumples hoy hibari?-

pregunto sakura

-siete-

dijo hibari con una sonrisa

-...ya veo, me alegra oir eso hibari-

dijo sasuke

-...bueno hibari, la fiesta comenzara en unos minutos, ientars tento puedes volver a jugar con obito, los llamaremos cuando lleguen los demas-

dijo naruto

-si papa, por cierto ¿vendran la tia hanabi y el tio konohamaru?-

pregunto hibari a lo que los ya mencionados aparecieron

-¡tia hanabi, tio konohamaru!-

dijo hibari coriendo hacia sus tios

-hola hibari-chan-

saludo hanabi

-hola-

dijo konohamaru

-me alegra que hayan venido, no los habia visto en mucho tiempo-

dijo naruto

-lo se, es solo que estuvimos en una mision estos meses

dijo konohamaru

-descuida, lo que importa es que estan aqui-

dijo naruto saludando a los recien llegados. ai pues poco a poco llegaban el retso de los invitados, ino, chouji, kiba, neji, tenten etc., ya que todos estaban reunidos procedieron a empezar la fiesta no son antes partir el pastel de cumpleaños de hibari

- bien hibari, pide un deseo y apaga las velas-

dijo hinata

-...sip-

dijo hibari mientars apagaba las velas

-...¿que deseo pediste hibari-chan?-

dijo obito

-pedi algun dia poder obtener el titulo d ehokage igual que mi papa-

dijo hibari con una sonrisa

-pero para eso tendars que trabajar muy duro hibari-

dijo naruto

-lo se, por eso voy a dar lo mejor de mi convertirme en hokage es mi sueño-

dijo hibari a lo que todos lso presnets sonrieron ante este comentario de la hredera hyuuga y futura hokage

fin

notas del autor: saludos amantes de naruto, aqui les dejo un oneshot que escribi hace poco...que la verdad no me acaba de convencer, sigo pensando que me gusta mas el de "el asesnor" que publique en esta misma pagina pero bueno, espero que a ustedes si les guste este fic, como veran algunos personajes estan un poco ooc, sobre todo kyuubi aunque me agradaron las conversaciones que tenia con naruto, bueno pues creo que no me queda nada mas que comentar, solo que no sean crueles conmigo, se que el fic no es bueno y se que esta lleno de faltas de ortografiapero, denle una oportunidad, incluso estoy tentado a hacer una continuacion...peor no...no habra continuacion, alemnos hasta que acabe mi fic de "JLA: JUSTICE LEAGUE ANIME"...o amenos que ustdes deseen una continuacion...diganme que no quieren una continuacion porfavor diganem que no quieren continuacion dattebayo, ya tengo demasiados fics encima como para meterme en mas lios, es por eso que solo escribo oneshots, bueno pues sin nada mas que decirles los vere en mi proximo oneshot, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, sayonara dattebayo

ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A HINATA-CHAN, GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA Y MAS QUE NADA GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME DATTEBAYO


End file.
